Bari
Bari (バーリィ, Bārii) is a prominent member of Scourge, an elite group of reconstructed humans created by the organization W.I.S.E. and directly under the jurisdiction of the 2nd Star Commander Junas. Like his other respective associates, Bari underwent the successful insertion of two condensed Illumina cores that were still in their experimental stages, in order to obtain powerful PSI capabilities despite the chances of survival being less than 0.1%. Appearance Bari is a rather robust and muscular man, possessing relatively distinct angular and thuggish characteristics that are aptly demonstrated by the structure of his chiselled facial features, which are further accentuated by the presence of his pronounced chin and jaw line. His respective Illumina cores are located just below his pompadour (or "regent") hairstyle, framing either side of his forehead and with the resultant scaring descending downwards towards his cheeks. His only observed apparel consists simply of a pair of dark leather pants and jacket, featuring an upturned collar and usually left slightly unzipped exposing a small portion of his torso, both adorned with lighter patches stitched over the points where the bodies joints occur.Psyren manga; Chapter 114, page 2 Personality Bari is a stalwart individual and a man of relatively few words, however, in the small number of instances where he has actually spoken he has shown himself to be deceptively insightful, correctly analyzing and ascertaining Kyle's proficiency in Rise during their mutual introduction. He also evidently harbours a deep respect for his fellow members of Scourge and their respective capabilities.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, page 3 Sypnosis Invasion Arc As the 2nd Star Commander, Junas, and the group under his command, Scourge, convene above the structure that conceals Tenju's Root in preparation for their decisive assault, amongst their group is Bari sitting patiently and serenely awaiting his leader's orders.Psyren manga; Chapter 112, page 17 Finally receiving the instruction to "rush in", Bari unwaveringly dives head first into the significant depths of the large hollow created by Junas' God Blade just mere moments before, along with Scourge's other respective members.Psyren manga; Chapter 113, page 17 Assuredly landing on the resultant rubble below, Bari encounters a confident Kyle ready for the ensuing conflict.Psyren manga; Chapter 114, pages 2-3 Confronting such a defiant adversary, Bari issues a warning for his opponent to not underestimate them, especially considering their significant advantage in regards to number. However; the combination of Kyle's derisive retort that he will defeat all of them and moniker of "big chin", elicits Bari to evoke his PSI abilities as he remarks upon his opponent's adept Rise capabilities. Launching into a destructive impetuous charge, Bari expertly battles in conjunction with Ash and Nekka, replying to a devastating kick with an equally forceful Burst infused blast. Taking a brief reprise in the heated conflict, Bari is commanded to move on ahead while Delboro addresses the present foe. Heeding this order, he rushes towards the gymnasium's exit, only to be momentarily impeded by Kyle's Full Arm. Thanks to Odo's swift intervention, the remaining members of Scourge are allowed to progress rapidly through the structure's numerous corridors.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 1-18 Continuing along their current trajectory in the pursuit of survivors, the hunters' respective path intersects with that of Frederica's, who is already surrounded by a substantial quantity of flame. Asking Nekka to remain behind and eradicate the human blockade, Bari fearlessly leaps through the intense inferno in order to complete his decreed task.Psyren manga; Chapter 117, pages 17-18 Discovering the location of the escaping inhabitants, Bari announces the conclusion of the long game of hide-and-seek as he erupts from one of the hanger's walls but he is suddenly assailed by Haruhiko Yumeji from behind. Turning to face his aggressor, Bari manages to connect with his adversary's initial attack and break both of his fragile opponent's arms in the process. However; nearly succumbing to the effects of the resultant paralysis, even a determined Bari is unable to counter the subsequent electrically charged kick, ultimately faltering and dying due to the powerful blow.Psyren manga; Chapter 120, pages 1-5 PSI Abilities Burst Enhanced Combat Type - Like all the respective members of Scourge, who each have survived the successful integration of two condensed yet powerful experimental Illumina cores, Bari is capable of surrounding the entirety of his physical entity in a membrane of highly pressurized Burst energy.Psyren manga; Chapter 118, page 7 This superficial coating functions as an extremely dense yet flexible protective barrier that is considerably resistant to the majority of external forces, drastically minimizing both the harmful effects of opposing abilities and their resultant injuries. When utilized in combination with the supportive reinforcement qualities of his significant Rise capabilities, Bari can completely negate the fundamental forms of both Kyle's Rise and Frederica's Pyro Queen without suffering any adverse affects.Psyren manga; Chapter 117, page 18 *'Concussive Blasts' - Bari is also capable of further concentrating a large quantity of this particular variant of Burst energy into the lower portion of one of his arms, subsequently projecting it outward in the form of a volatile shot emanating from the respective fist, which violently explodes when it establishes contact with an exterior object.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, page 8 Rise Proficient - Bari is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI, typically using it to supplement his already substantial durability and to support his regular movements while partaking in confrontations, where its application allows him to compete with Kyle without succumbing to injury.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 3-12 Trance Unknown - During his brief period of activity within the series, Bari failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely solely on his extensive Burst abilities in combination with Rise. However, it was never explicitly expressed that he was incapable of using it. Quotes *(To Kyle) "How sad. You actually think you can with 5 against 1? Don't take the Scourge that lightly, mister."Psyren manga; Chapter 116, page 2 References Navigation }} Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Characters Category:Scourge